Water Park
by Bade87
Summary: Round 6 for @badeprompts! My prompt was Water Park! R&R! :


Water Park!

Jade's POV

Today Beck's family and i are going to Six Flags. I dont know but for some reason i was looking foward to it. His little sister Sophie slept with us that night cuz she wanted to go with us in Beck's car cuz she says her parents are to bosy. I put her hair and my hair in buns cuz it was gonna get wet later anyways. Yesterday we were shopping and Sophie and i got the same bathing suit, shorts and sunglasses. I loved that little 4 year old she was too cute and slick, she reminded me of me when i was little.

"awww you guys look adorable" Beck said "Thanks Beck!" Sophie said "Sophie.." Jade said "Oh yeah, whatever, i dont need compliments from anyone i know i look smokin'," Sophie told Beck and Jade smiled. "Did you teach her that?" Beck asked Jade. "No!" She said "Uggh can we go!" Sophie said.

On The Way...

"Babe look at my belly is so white." Jade said "I like your skin, is so tan". "I think if Sophie would've had blue eyes like yours she would be considered Jade number two." Beck said "Why?" She asked. "Well you're both really white she has long brown hair like you use to, she's slick and is talented like you!" He said. "Yeah maybe!" She said.

* * *

Water Park...

Jade was holding sophie's hand. They both had the shorts over the second peice of the bikini and just had the bras on of the bikini. They also had the glasses on. Beck was also shirtless. He interwhined fingers with Jade. Becks parents were just arriving to with their cousins and uncle's and aunt's. "Awwww you guys look awesome matching, I want a picture!" Beck's mom said and took a picture of them three.

After that Sophie stayed with her mom going on kiddie rides and Beck and Jade went on Black Snake Summit, Taboo Tower, Tornado, and Lighting Falls and then went to find Sophie to see if she wanted to go with them to eat. "Hey Soph, wanna come with us to eat?" Beck asked. "Why should i?" She asked and looked at Jade and put up her two thumps up. They just laughed and went to get some food. "Jade what can i eat? Candy raws you teeth, fast food makes you fat, and sea food makes you afrodisick" Sophie said. Beck laughed "It's afrodisiac, and who taught you that?" Beck asked "My new buddy!" She said looking at Jade. "No more _lessons_ for you! right babe?" "Right! anyways we're gonna have to eat fast food today baby girl." Jade said. "Ok can we eat sloppy joes?" Sophie asked "I'd like to see that happen!" Jade said

Their sloppy joes came and Jade took half of the meat off and so did Sophie. "Be.." She laughed and cleaned the side of his mouth with her thump and kissed his cheeks and he smiled and grabbed her and kissed her.** (Like on the** **wood.)** "Beck i dont want to go get wet again i'm soaked and i'm cold." Jade said "Yea me too!" Sophie added. "Well we can go walking by the beach or something" Beck said "Beck i'm all wet i dont want to see more water." She said. "Ooooh can we go to a dry park!" Sophie said. "How bout we just go walking" "Sure!" jade responded "but, you better go put on some pants cuz i dont want no guy checking out _my _girl, and you too Sophie you my little girl.

* * *

Later on..

"Thanks babe" Jade said "for?" he asked. "Bringing me what else" Jade said. "Love you! are you sure Sophie isn't heavy" Beck said. "She's practically my daughter, yea no here i'm tired." Jade said. They walked back to Beck's truck threw back the passenger seat and layed her down. "I want a Sophie babe" Jade said. "Yea me too!" Beck said "Not now though first this Sophie then our own Sophie k?" "Whatever you want babe!" Beck said and kissed Jade. "You know i really had fun with you today going down the waterslides with you was cool" Jade said "Wait say that again but this time let me get it on video!" "Beeeck!" "Thanks for coming with us!...oh and one more thing" Beck said "What?" "I love you!" Beck said and kissed her cheeks!

**Ok this wasn't what i was hoping for it to be but i had too write it and its one of my shortest fics ever! This was really hard for me to write cuz i had no idea what to write and how to write it! but anyways this was for round 6 for badeprompts and my prompt was Water Park. :)**


End file.
